1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molding apparatus for glass molded product.
2. Discussion of the Background
A method for manufacturing a glass molded product by heat softening and press molding a glass material housed in a mold is becoming common in recent years. However, there is a case where the mold and the pressed glass material adhere to each other at a time of pressing and the glass material cannot be released from the mold smoothly. When such adhesion occurs, it is necessary to pause a system in order to detach the adhering glass material, and such a problem causes reduction of a productivity of a molded product.
Various techniques are studied to solve the problem, and as a particularly effective method, there is cited a molding apparatus which not only uses a thermal expansion difference by cooling after press molding but also is provided with a configuration giving a force to separate the mold and the glass material aggressively. For example, there are known a molding apparatus (JP-A 2001-192215 (KOKAI)) which is provided with a spring and a mold releasing ring in an upper die of a mold in order to give a separating force after press molding, and a mold releasing device (JP-A 6-321556 (KOKAI)) for a glass molding apparatus in which a mold releasing ring, a coupling member, and a drive device are provided and disposed almost symmetrically to an axis of an upper die.